osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Crackles
'Charria Coale '(More commonly known by her chosen nickname of 'Crackles') is a Fire Elemental hailing from Ireland...at least, she thinks so, given her accent. Profile Name: 'Crackles' Age: 16 Gender: Female Race: Elemental (Fire) Born: 12 November Affiliation(s): Osaka Gakuin Personality Crackles is an overall happy person, although she acts a tad childish at times. Always happy to lend a hand, even if she'd be little help, Crackles gives off the air of a genuinely kind-hearted person, despite the fact that she often ends up distracting the person from what they were actually doing. Crackles is mostly oblivious to the world around her, more often than not getting lost in thought whilst walking, and ending up waaaaaay away from her intended destination. Being a Fire Elemental, Crackles is deathly afraid of water. Crackles often speaks in a nonchanlant tone. Appearance A short (ish) girl with short red hair with a blonde streak down one side (a single lock of which constantly manages to fall in front of her left eye, no matter how many times she cuts it off), and a pair of deep brown eyes. When not in uniform, Crackles dresses in red cargo pants (with random items in the many pockets.), a red, sleeveless shirt with an image of a blue skull on, and sandals, and in colder weather, she also wears a black jacket hoodie. Her true form is still vaguely human shaped, her eyes turn into a pair of blazing orbs of fire, sparks of fire jump across her body, and 'cracks' that glow a firey red criss-cross her body. Crackles speaks with a partial Irish accent. Abilities Crackles, being a fire elemental, has the power of fire. When she needs to, her fighting style is fairly laid-back, focusing on dodging and tiring out her opponents. Her most obvious power is her illusion, the semi-permenant illusion of the human she appears as. She uses her fire power mostly on mundane things, heating food, setting fire to wood, and keeping warm. When she has to, she uses her fire power to keep her foes away from her, whilst burning them away, or causing them to flee from the heat. Backstory Crackles doesn't exactly have a backstory. She does know that she's about 16 (give or take a year), that she's a fire elemental, and that one day, she simply ended up at Osaka Gakuin, with little, or no memory of how she got there, with a scrap of paper with a note on "Come find me when you kno-" in her pocket. She gave herself the nickname Crackles as that was the sound she was making when she awoke outside Osaka Gakuin. Charria Coale is simply the name she put down on the identification papers. She now stays at the school, hoping to figure out who the hell she is, and what the note means.... 'The Note' (I'll be putting information pertaining to 'The Note' story arc here if/when they occur) Relationships Trivia The 'glowing cracks' when she uses her powers is based off of Anders/Justice of Dragon Age II. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Remorse's Crypt Category:Accepted Character Category:Elemental Category:Student Category:Arcane